Holiday
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: During my trip to Queensland, I find out that the strawhat crew is staying at the same motel. And their place is right next to me. I guess a boring trip with my aunt turns out to be a wild one.
1. Chapter 1

I decided I wanted to do another One Piece/real life kind of thing so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I woke up early in the morning. I had to. I was going on a trip to Queensland with my aunt. My aunt isn't that nice and I didn't want to go but my parents were forcing me to go. Something about spending time with family and comforting my aunt since she lost her son (my cousin) a year ago and was still recovering. I looked at my clock. 6:30. Why did I have to wake up this early? It's the holidays. I should be allowed to sleep in for as long as I wanted to. I dragged myself out of bed and went to go have a shower. As I let the water fall over me, I thought about what will happen on the trip. My aunt was bringing her 4 friends so I didn't see why I was needed. This was going to be the worst holidays ever, considering the fact that I have to spend the WHOLE holidays with my aunt! My mum told me to hurry up. I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I came out of the bathroom my aunt and her friends were already there. I got my bag and my little satchel bag thing and got in my aunts car. I was waiting in her car for a while since my aunt decided to talk to my parents.

Soon we were on our way to the airport. I listened to my iPod the whole way there. We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. It just so happens that I was not seated near my aunt or her friends. I was next to this hot young man that I kept staring t. Hopefully he didn't notice me looking. The best thing was that I got a window seat. I could see the hot guy in the reflection so I spent a lot of time looking at the window.

After 2 hours the plane finally landed in Queensland. I followed my aunt to the bus where we went to our holiday house. Well, it was more like a motel than a house but it was really spacious so it seemed more like a house than a motel. Even though it was like a house, I got the smallest room. Typical. Just because I was the youngest in my family, doesn't mean I'm still a kid! I'm 17 for gods sake.

I unpacked my stuff and settled down on my bed. My room was bigger than my room at my house (way bigger!) I got out one of my One Piece books and read for a bit. I read until my aunt called out, "Kayla, there is a pool here so we're going swimming. Watch the house."

What? I had to look after the house?! What about me? Do I get to go swimming? This is what I wanted to say but couldn't being myself to say it. I heard them leave so I went into the kitchen. I made myself a strawberry jam sandwich and went into the backyard. Though it was hard to call it a backyard. Apparently I was sharing it with some other people on holiday. Their house looked bigger than mine. It looked like it was two storeys high. Maybe they had a big family. Maybe there was someone my age that I could hang out with.

"Can I have a bit of your sandwich? I'm starving," the most familiar voice said. I turned around and came face to face with Money D Luffy from One Piece.

"O-okay, here," I said quietly.

"Thanks," Luffy said and ate the sandwich with just one bite. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Kayla," I said.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy said. "Me and my friends are staying here for a while. Don't know when we'll leave."

"I'm staying here with my aunt and her friends. Except they don't seem to want to have anything to do with me," I said.

"How long are you staying?" Luffy asked.

"Two weeks. This stupid holiday takes up my whole holidays," I said.

"Luffy, where did you go off to?" a male voice said. Turns out it was Zoro.

"Zoro, this is Kayla. She'll be our neighbour for a while," Luffy grinned.

"I'm Zoro. Now don't you have anywhere you have to go?" Zoro asked me.

I was offended. How dare Zoro speak to me like that?

"Oi Mosshead, don't talk to that pretty like that," Sanji said, walking over to us. "I'm sorry for that dumb idiots behaviour. Can I make it up to you by inviting you to our house?"

"I'd love to but my aunt, I know she'll be back soon so I better go. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I can see you again," I said.

"Of course. We'll see each other from time to time," Sanji said.

"Bye, thanks for the sandwich," Luffy said.

"It was no problem. Bye," I called out before walking back inside. Just in time too. My aunt an her friends just came back.

Soon it was dinner time and we had stir-fry. It had bits of capsicum in it and peppers. Funny. My aunt knows that I hate that yet she put it in the stir-fry.

After dinner, I went to my room to relax. I had been allowed to bring my portable tv with me so I just watched Vampire Knight episodes. I looked out my window and I could just make out the shape of the whole Strawhat crew. Something was going on, I was going to find out what.

To be continued…

So, what did you think? Please review. If I get over 5 reviews, even of it's from the same person, I'll continue this story. I don't want to write this and then find out no one even likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks to all the reviews I've decided to put the next chapter up. I'm so glad people actually like this story. I thought people would take one look at it and go read something else.

I've decided that only the 7 strawhat pirates will be in this fic. It's just that in a motel there's not that many rooms. Note that this is clearly from experience and if you have ever stayed at a motel that has lots of rooms then my experience is very different from yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Enjoy!

Today was the first full day I got to spend at Queensland. I woke up early (curtesy of my aunt.) I looked out my window and saw Luffy climbing a tree. I opened my window just the smallest bit so I could hear what he was saying.

"Usopp, come on up. There's a great view," Luffy was saying.

"No Luffy, it's way too high," Usopp said.

"No it isn't. It's only a few metres," Luffy said.

"That IS high!" Usopp shouted.

"What's the matter Usopp? Scared?" I could hear Sanji saying.

"N-no," Usopp replied.

"If you're not scared, climb up the tree," Sanji said.

"F-fine," Usopp said. He climbed up the tree and say next to Luffy who was sitting on a tree branch. "Are you sure this branch will hold us both?"

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged.

"W-what?" Usopp's face went white.

*CRACK*

"What was that?" Usopp asked.

*CRACK*

"Oh no, don't tell me, we're going to fall!" Usopp screamed. The tree branch broke with a loud 'crack.' Luffy laughed when he fell, Usopp was lying on the ground.

I burst out laughing. Sanji, Luffy and Usopp heard me and looked at me. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Hi Kayla!" Luffy yelled.

"Hi!" I yelled back, waving at him.

"Good morning, my sweet Kayla," Sanji yelled. "Have any dreams about me?"

"No," I replied. Sanji looked a little disappointed.

"H-hi Kayla," Usopp mumbled, slowing getting off the ground.

"Hey, come over to our place for breakfast. Sanji will cook you something," Luffy said.

"I'll have to check with my aunt. Hope she says yes," I said, more to myself than to them. I went into the kitchen. "Can I go see the people next door?" I asked.

"As long as you have your own breakfast, it's fine," my aunt said.

"Okay," I said and walked out the door. I went over to the strawhats place and knocked on the door. Nami answered the door. "Uh, Luffy invited me," I said nervously.

"Luffy told me. Come in. Sanji's making breakfast," Nami said. I walked inside. I saw Usopp and Luffy playing a video game on the tv. It looked like Mario Kart. I didn't know they would have a Wii. Then again with Nami's stealing it was only natural that they could afford consoles.

"No! Usopp, you beat me!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy, don't yell. We have company," Nami said.

"O,h hi Kayla. Didn't see you there," Luffy grinned.

"All right Luffy, wanna try to beat me?" Usopp asked.

"You bet!" Luffy said and they started playing again.

I noticed Robin sitting in a chair, reading a book. She seemed really engrossed in her book. Chopper was watching Luffy and Usopp play Mario Kart and cheering them on. Zoro was stretched out across the big couch, sleeping. I don't know why but I got the sudden urge to grab a bucket of icy cold water and dump it on him. Again, I don't know why.

"You can just make yourself comfortable Kayla," Nami said.

I went and sat next to Chopper. He seemed to tense up a bit but he relaxed and resumed cheering Luffy and Usopp on.

"Usopp, I'll beat you this time," Luffy said, his fingers rapidly tapping the wii remote.

"You sure about that? 'Cause it looks like I'm ahead of you," Usopp grinned.

"I'll catch up. Look now I'm second. Ooh, I got a red shell. Take this Usopp," Luffy said. The red shell hit Usopp.

"No! Now I'm second!" Usopp shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Zoro asked, slowly waking up.

"I'm about to beat Usopp," Luffy grinned.

"So what?" Zoro asked.

"This is the first time in ages that I'm finally ahead of him," Luffy said.

"Not for long Luffy. I got a missile," Usopp said.

"What?! No!" Luffy yelled.

"Keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep," Zoro grumbled.

"Yeah, only you," I muttered.

"What was that?" Zoro asked. He had a look on his face that was surprise, as if he had just noticed that I was there. "When did you get here?"

"Just realising my existence now, are we? I arrived here a few minutes ago," I said.

"You were so quiet. Didn't notice you were here," Zoro said.

"Didn't or didn't want to know," I said.

Zoro looked like he was about to make a comeback when Sanji appeared in the doorway. "Breakfast is ready, my precious ladies. To all you men, go help yourselves," Sanji said.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down next to Nami. I helped myself to the toast and nibbled on it. I wasn't that hungry so I only ate one piece of toast.

After breakfast I went back to my place. Luffy invited me to come over again tomorrow for lunch. I said maybe though my aunt would probably want me gone. She had been talking about a cute guy she had met at the pool. Aparrantly he was coming over for tea tonight. I was looking forward to this. I think a little revenge is in order. I went off to my room to plan what I was going to say at the dinner table. You know, embarrassing stuff that has happened to my aunt and her likes and dislikes and practically everything about her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that reviewed Holiday. I will update this story every 2-5 days. I have a LOT of homework so I'm busy most of the time. I do however try to work on this whenever I get a chance to.

In the previous chapter, I said that I would tell all the stuff my aunt has done to the man she met. I will not be including that since I can't be bothered writing it.

This chapter is set the next day. I've decided that this fic will be 14 chapters, one chapter for each day.

Sorry for this very long authors note, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I woke up feeling very tired. No wonder. I didn't much sleep much last night. My aunt was up most of night talking to that man. I haven't bothered to learn his name. He sounded pathetic. He talked about what it was like working as a lawyer. He bragged about all the people who have been found guilty of crimes.

I realised that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep since it was about 10am. I got up and went to go have a shower. I had a bathroom connected to my bedroom so only I could use it. I stayed in the shower for a while, feeling the warm water wash my body.

I got dressed and went over to the strawhats place. I knocked on the door and Zoro answered it. I couldn't hear any of the other strawhats. It took me a while before I realised that Zoro was talking to me.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked.

"I want to see Luffy," I replied.

"Well Luffy isn't here. He's out. So is everyone else. They left me in charge," Zoro said. "You can come in if you want."

"O-ok," I mumbled. Maybe I could find out more stuff about the strawhat crew. Like why they are in Australia! I walked passed Zoro and went into the living room. I sat down on the floor.

"The others will be back in about an hour," Zoro said. I could see that he was struggling to find something to say.

"Okay. You don't mind me staying here while they are out, do you?" I asked.

"It's fine. But don't you have your own place to hang out?" Zoro asked.

"Well, yes, but my aunt and her friends, they don't like me that much," I said.

"I see, so it's family problems, huh?" Zoro said.

"Yeah. My cousin died last year so my parents told me to come here with my aunt to 'help' her. I don't really see the point as she has her friends," I said.

"Maybe she wanted you to have some fun," Zoro suggested.

"I doubt it. She doesn't even care if I'm gone all day," I said.

"Are you sure she doesn't care?" Zoro asked.

Stupid Zoro. Trying to confuse me. "Well, maybe, I guess." I decided to change the subject. "So how long are you and the cr… others staying here?" I asked. I had to remember not to refer to them as the crew.

"I think 3 weeks," Zoro said.

"But Luffy said he didn't know when you were leaving," I said.

"That idiot," Zoro muttered. "He just can't remember anything, can he?"

"Seems like it," I said. "I'm staying here for 2 weeks."

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," Zoro said.

"So, what are your interests?" I asked.

"Swords and kendo," Zoro replied. "You?"

"Books, manga, anime, electronics," I said.

"You like manga?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked.

"No, but Usopp does. Here, follow me," Zoro said. He led me to some stairs and I walked up with him in front of him. He led me to a room that said 'Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's Bedroom' in Luffy's handwriting.

"Go on in," Zoro said. "Usopp's part of the room is in the left corner. His manga volumes are on the top shelf. Feel free to step on his stuff if you're too small to reach."

I stood on Usopp's bed and had a look at his small collection of manga. He didn't have that many volumes, not like me. I have 44 One Piece books and 2 Pokemon books. I noticed that Usopp had a copy of Aesop's Tales. Figures.

I heard the front door open and Luffy's loud voice. "Oi, Zoro, where are you?"

"Up here!" Zoro shouted. Luffy appeared in the doorway.

"Eh, Kayla, why are you on Usopp's bed?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I'm looking at his manga collection," I said quietly.

"Usopp isn't going to be too happy about that," Luffy said.

"It's fine Luffy, I told her she could take a look. Besides, I was watching her and she didn't take anything," Zoro said.

I was surprised that he had stuck up for me. Maybe he wasn't so mean after all. Of course he wasn't bad but he seemed to be the strong, silent type.

"What are you doing?" came Usopp's voice. "Oh, Kayla, I see you are looking at my manga collection. I have the biggest collection in the world."

"Really? 'Cause I have 46 books," I said.

Usopp looked disappointed. I decided to say something else. "But you have so many picture books. More than I had when I was younger. Way more," I said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do," I said.

"So what are you doing back here so early, you two?" Zoro asked.

"We got kicked out of the cafe we were in since Luffy ate food and didn't pay," Usopp grumbled.

"Um, you do know that that is kind of a crime, don't you?" I asked.

"It is?" Usopp said, staring blankly at me.

"Yeah, it is. You better go back to that cafe and pay for the food," I said.

"Oh, alright. Come on Luffy, let's go," Usopp said. "Kayla, feel free to read any of my books."

"Okay, thanks," I said.

To be continued…

I'm gonna finish this chapter here because I want to get it out today but it's late at night and I'm really tired and I just can't be bothered writing anymore. By the way, I can't actually remember if dining and dashing is illegal. I'm tired and I can't be bothered looking it up.

If I get 5 or more reviews I'll upload the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. You all are so kind so I'm giving you chapter 4. I would like to point out that I change from saying 'dinner' to 'tea.' I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I don't know why I say one thing then another. It's a habit.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

After a full day of spending time with the strawhat pirates, I was invited to have dinner with them. This will be the first time since I've gotten here that I would be joining them for dinner.

Sanji spent ages cooking a big meal. Probably because of Luffy's appetite.

Finally after ages of waiting in the lounge room, Sanji's head appeared in the doorway. "Dinner's ready."

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the large table, next to Nami and Chopper.

"Kayla, you should eat fast. Luffy will eat everything," Sanji said.

"Okay," I said. I got a full plate of food and dug in. Sanji's food was delicious! It was some sort of salad with prawns in it. I like prawns.

When I finished Sanji came up to me and grabbed my plate.

"I hope dinner was to your liking," he said.

"Yeah, it was good," I said.

"Sanji, I want dessert!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your strawhat on," Sanji muttered. "Ladies, others, dessert will be black forest cake."

"Black forest cake?" I asked in surprise.

"Have you ever had it?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, I love it," I replied.

"Great, I'll go get it then," Sanji said and went the fridge. He punched in a code and the fridge clicked open.

"Oi, Sanji, what's the code?" Luffy asked.

"As if I would tell you, rubber boy!" Sanji shouted. His tone changed when he brought out the cake. "Here you go, my precious ladies. You men, and Luffy, can help yourselves after the girls have served up."

"Hey, how come I'm not a man?!" Luffy demanded.

"Because you aren't," Sanji said.

Nami and Robin got a slice of cake each. I served myself up a small piece since I wasn't feeling that hungry after tea. I tasted he cake. It was better than anything that I bought in the shops.

"So Kayla, what do you think?" Sanji asked expectantly

"I think it's fantastic. How long did it take to make?" I asked.

"About an hour," Sanji said.

After dessert, Luffy invited me to watch a movie with the whole strawhat crew. I accepted and Sanji made popcorn. We all decided to watch the first Madagascar movie. I settled down on the floor, wrapped in a blanket since it was pretty cold and I rested my elbows on a pillow. Luffy sat next to me, also wrapped in a blanket. Usopp sat next to him and Chopper say next to Usopp. Nami and Robin sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. Sanji sat on the floor but was leaning against the couch. Zoro sat on the couch, using his hands as a pillow.

When the movie finished, I went home. My aunt wasn't too pleased that I was home late. I said I was with the people next door watching a movie. She let it slide this time.

To be continued…

Sorry if this is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Should there be any pairings? Please review and let me know. I will update the next chapter if I get 5 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all those who reviewed. You give me the will to write. After careful consideration, I have decided that the pairing will be… actually, why don't you read for yourself? The pairing will be clear so you don't have to go "hm, what could the pairing be?" Also, I've changed the rating. The rating is now T. I realised that I couldn't do much if the rating was K+.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Today I woke up at 11am. I guess I slept in. Not much of a surprise there. I sleep in all the time. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my hair. My dark brown hair was messy and needed major brushing. I grabbed my hairbrush and gathered my hair in a ponytail. I was thinking about having my hair down since everyone said I looked pretty but it would just get in my eyes and I would have to keep tucking it behind my ears. I tied my hair with a hair tie then I got dressed and went to the strawhats place. I knocked on the door and Sanji opened it. Normally he would be happy to see me except this time he had a serious look on his face.

"Please, come in Kayla, there is something we need to talk to you about," Sanji said.

I walked inside and saw that the strawhat crew where sitting in the lounge room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Last night, when you went home, we heard your aunt yelling at you," Usopp said.

"So? She yells at me all the time," I shrugged, although I was always upset when she yelled at me.

"We realised it was because of us so we all agreed on…" Sanji trailed off. I swear, if they say that I can't hang with them anymore I am going to scream. Sanji's face lightened up. "We agreed that you can stay with us until you have to leave."

"What? Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really. Make sure it's okay with your aunt first though. We don't want to cause any problems," Sanji said.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"You will be sleeping in Zoro's room," Nami said.

"What?! We never agreed on this!" Zoro shouted.

"If you don't do it, I'll raise your debt," Nami said with a smirk.

Zoro seemed defeated. "Fine," he grumbled. "Follow me." I followed him up the stairs and went into his room. Zoro's room wasn't that big but it had a certain 'home' feeling to it. The walls were painted grey and the carpet was soft and squishy. Zoro had kept his room tidy and there was only a few things on the ground.

"I'll go back to my place and ask if it's okay," I said. I felt kind of awkward standing in Zoro's room, even though I'll be sleeping in it.

I walked back to my place and I opened the front door. 2 of my aunts friends were watching some old program on tv. The other 2 were knitting. My aunt was in the kitchen. I went over to her. "Um, Aunty, the people next door have invited me to stay over at their place for the rest of the time that we're here," I said. (hopefully that made sense, I'm not thinking properly at the moment).

My aunt seemed to mull everything I just said in her head. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke. "Okay. Just make sure you help them with anything they need.

'Yes,' I thought. "I'll go grab my bag," I said. I went to my room and packed my bag. I packed clothes and other things I would need. I grabbed pillow since I can't sleep with out it and I grabbed my toy dog Fluffy (know it sounds childish but she means a lot to me).

I walked over to the strawhats place and knocked on the door. Luffy answered it and had a big grin on his face.

"Come in, come in," he said. "Put your stuff down in Zoro's room. He's there at the moment so knock on the door."

I knocked on Zoro's bedroom door.

"Come in," Zoro said.

I hesitantly opened the door.

"You get the bed, I get the floor," Zoro said.

"What? No, it's your room, I'LL sleep on the floor," I argued.

"It's my room and what I say goes," Zoro retorted.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the bed," I said. I didn't want to get into a fight with him so soon.

I put my bag down on the ground. Zoro grabbed his pillow and put it on the floor. I put my pillow on Zoro's bed.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called from the kitchen.

"Yay! Breakfast!" I heard Luffy yell.

Zoro and I walked down the stairs together and saw Luffy eating nearly everything. Sanji was yelling at him and was telling him to leave some for the girls. He turned to look at me and Zoro.

"Ah, Kayla, can I interest you in a sandwich?" Sanji asked, holding out a platter of sandwiches.

"Do they have butter or margarine in them?" I asked.

"Of course they do," Sanji replied.

"Sorry, I don't eat butter or margarine," I said.

"Oh, then I'll make some sandwiches that don't have any spread on it. What would you like in the sandwich?" Sanji asked.

"Tomato and cheese," I said.

"Okay, it'll be ready soon," Sanji said and got to work on making more sandwiches.

I sat down next to Nami and Robin. As I waited for the sandwiches to be ready, I watched as Luffy tried to steal everyone's food. Zoro was slapping Luffy away every time he went near his food.

"Kayla, the sandwiches are ready," Sanji said, handing me a plate.

"Ooh, more food," Luffy said and reached over to grab a sandwich.

Sanji pushed him away. "No Luffy, this is Kayla's food. I made it especially for her," he said.

"Fine," Luffy pouted.

I felt kind of bad so I grabbed 2 of my sandwiches and put them on Luffy's plate.

Luffy's face brightened up. "Can I have these?" he asked but had already shoved it in his mouth.

"That's the only sandwiches you're getting," I said.

"Oh," Luffy groaned. "Thanks for giving me some though," he smiled.

Later that day, after dinner, we all sat in the lounge room and watched a movie. I rested my head on Luffy's shoulder and did the same to Usopp who had his head resting on the couch.

After the movie, I got ready for bed. When I walked into Zoro's room, Zoro was already ready for bed. He glanced at me.

"If you want to get dressed, feel free to here," he said.

"What? With you watching?" I screeched.

"How about this? I'm gonna stay here and not look, and you're going to get changed," Zoro said.

"I swear, if you take one look at me while I'm naked I'm going to kill you," I threatened.

"I'm not going to look," Zoro said. He turned around.

I began to undress. Little did I know that secretly Zoro had looked at me when I took my shirt off. When I finished I said, "I'm done, you can look now."

Zoro turned to look at me, a slight blush on his face. He quickly covered that up with a scowl. "I'm going to bed. You should too if you want to get a good nights rest," he said.

I got into bed. I could smell a smell that smelled like Zoro (that's a lot of smells). I slowly felt myself going into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

Okay so this chapter was long. Has anyone guessed the pairing? Tell me in the reviews. Also, I'm having family problems at the moment so I may not be able to upload as much as I would to.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to hesmus who gave me the idea for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I woke up kind of early this morning. I noticed that Zoro wasn't in bed so I figured he must be awake.

I walked down the stairs and saw Zoro just going out the door.

"Zoro, wait up," I said in a quiet voice since it was about 7am.

Zoro turned to look at me. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"On a walk," Zoro replied.

'Uh-oh, bad idea Zoro. He'll get lost for sure. I should probably go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost,' I thought.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Okay, I might run so if you can't catch up with me then it's your problem," Zoro said.

That's kind of rude of him. "Never mind then. I can't run fast anyway," I said.

I saw a look of guilt cross Zoro's face. "How about this. You can walk with me but as soon as you get tired you're walking back here by yourself," he said.

"So I can come with you?" I asked.

"If you want to," Zoro shrugged. "Go get ready. I'll wait here."

I went to Zoro's room and put my shoes on. I went to the small mirror that Zoro had (wonder why) and brushed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail.

I walked back down the stairs ad saw that Zoro was still waiting for me. I thought it was nice that he waited for me even though I probably took a long time to get ready.

"You ready?" Zoro asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Good, let's go," Zoro said.

We walked for about 15 minutes before I got tired.

Zoro seemed to notice that I was having trouble keeping up with him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired, that's all," I panted.

"Do you want to head back?" Zoro asked.

"I'll go back, you continue your walk," I said.

"No, I'll take you back. Who knows what's lurking in the shadows," Zoro said and we began walking back. We remained silent until we got back to the strawhats place.

When we opened the front door, Nami was ordering everyone to clean up the place. She saw us standing in the doorway and made her way over to us.

"And where were you two?" she demanded.

"We went on a walk," I said before Zoro could say something stupid.

"Okay, well we are cleaning up because Luffy has made a big mess and the others helped make it," Nami said, saying it more to Luffy who was next to her than us. "Zoro, you have to help."

"Why me? I didn't make a mess," Zoro argued.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'll help," I smiled.

Zoro did not smile at me. Nor did he make any kind of friendly gesture. He just shrugged and muttered "fine."

I got to work cleaning the kitchen. Sanji helped me clean the top of the fridge. He offered to do it but I said I could do it.

"Zoro, you help Sanji and Kayla clean the kitchen," Nami ordered.

"I am NOT working with those two," Zoro argued.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise I might just accidentally raise your debt," Nami said in a sweet but deadly voice.

"Witch," Zoro muttered but walked into the kitchen to help Sanji and I. "What do you need help with, cook?"

Sanji smirked. "Unclog the sink," he said, pointing the sink. "Luffy clogged it with bread this morning and there's no way in hell I'm cleaning it." He held up a plunger.

"Give me something else to do," Zoro said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh Zoro just do it!" I interrupted.

Zoro turned to look at me. I suddenly felt very small.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you, hm?" Zoro asked.

"Just unclog the sink so you two can stop arguing," I said.

"I'm not taking orders from you," Zoro said.

"She's right, marimo, just do it," Sanji said.

"Shut up, cook!" Zoro shouted. He was met with a kick to his head.

"Do. As. My. Precious. Nami-san. Says," Sanji growled.

"Just do it Zoro," I said.

Zoro glared at me. He snatched the plunger out of Sanji's hand and got to work. I was disgusted at what was brought up out of the sink. Green, murky, seaweed looking stuff. Egh.

After about half an hour Zoro had unclogged the sink.

"Well done marimo, I knew you were good for something," Sanji grinned.

"Shut up, Sanji," I said. I was not going to put up with their fighting.

"Yes, Kayla-chan," Sanji said.

Zoro exited the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Doctors have been trying to figure that out for years," Sanji said. I tried to hold in the laugh but I let it out. "Did you think it Was that funny?"

"Yes," I managed to say through giggles.

"Well you'll be hearing jokes like that a lot around here," Sanji said.

"Hey, Kayla, let's play a game of hide-and-seek," Luffy said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Okay," I said and ran over to Luffy. I turned back to Sanji. "You should join us Sanji."

"I would love to my lovely angel, but I must get lunch ready," Sanji said.

I marched right up to him and stated into his blue eyes. "Do you want to make me cry, Sanji-kun?" I pouted.

"N-no, of course not, my sweet," Sanji stuttered.

"Falling for another girl, eh love cook?" Zoro asked.

"You shut up! What would you know about love?!" Sanji shouted nearly at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the room froze. Zoro and Sanji had their differences and fought and yelled a lot but Sanji had a different tone in his voice. Nami and Robin appeared in the doorway, followed by Chopper and Usopp.

"You worthless piece of crap. You sicken me," Sanji growled.

"Oh, I sicken you, huh?! At least I don't fall for every women I meet" Zoro yelled.

I realised that no one was going to stop them from fighting so I decided to take charge. I ran between them. "Stop it, you two! Your friends aren't you?!" I yelled.

"We are NOT friends!" Zoro growled.

"YES you ARE!" I shouted.

"No we aren't."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and stop saying no," I said.

Zoro shut up.

Nami walked over to us. "Sanji-kun, go play hide-and-seek with Luffy and the others. Zoro, go to your room and calm down or go outside, anywhere that's away from Sanji and Kayla. And Kayla, go join Luffy," Nami said in a very gentle voice.

Zoro went to his room and I heard the door slam shut. Sanji and I went over to Luffy.

"I'll be it," Usopp offered.

"Okay, everybody who's playing, hide!" Luffy said.

"Maybe I should play too," Robin said.

"Okay. Everyone, Robin's joining the game. Nami, will you play?" Luffy asked.

"No, I'm fine, just enjoy yourselves," Nami said.

As Usopp began counting, we all spread out and hid. I saw Luffy hide in a closet, Chopper and Robin hide behind the tv and Sanji hid somewhere in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and looked for a place to hide. I saw a door that lead into what looked like a dojo and I went inside. It was Zoro's training area. I saw a huge weight and hid behind it.

"46…47…48…49…50! Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Usopp yell. I hope I wouldn't get found. "Found you Chopper and Robin! You're behind the tv!" I heard Usopp shout. "Nice try Sanji, put I can see you behind the fridge. Wow Luffy, you're so obvious."

Usopp was able to find everyone except me.

"Now where is Kayla hiding?" Usopp said. I heard him coming up the stairs. I made myself go into a little ball behind the weight.

I heard Usopp open doors and then come into this room.

"Kayla, don't think I can't see you," Usopp said. I came out of my hiding place.

"Okay, next round!" Luffy announced.

"I'm going to sit this round out. I'll play again later," I said.

"Ohhh," Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, she did say she would play later," Robin said.

"You're right. Okay Chopper, you're it," Luffy said.

Everyone continued to play hide-and-seek.

Meanwhile, I went to Zoro's room. I wanted to apologise about our little fight earlier. I knocked in the door.

"Come in," came Zoro's soft answer. When I opened the door, Zoro was siting on the ground. Zoro's eyes widened a tiny bit when he saw me.

"Zoro, I wanted to say sorry for fighting with you before," I said and sat down next to him.

"Oh, it's okay, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at that stupid cook," Zoro muttered.

"What do you have against Sanji? He's a really nice person," I said.

"Have you ever had a friend that you fight with all the time?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," I said, remembering fighting with one of my friends constantly.

"Well it's kind of like that with cook. We have a kind of rivalry. Why do you care anyway?" Zoro asked.

"I just want you to get along," I whispered.

"Well that's not going to happen," Zoro said.

"I understand," I said.

"Shouldn't you be playing hide-and-seek with the others?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not playing at the moment. I also wanted to talk to you," I said.

"So you aren't playing because you wanted to talk to me?" Zoro asked. I nodded. "Well just to let you know, I'm not angry at you at all. I just don't like you."

"You don't like me, huh?" I asked, pretty ticked off. "Fine."

"I love you," Zoro said.

I froze. I just imagined that right? Did Roronoa Zoro from One Piece just say he loved me.

"It's okay if you don't return my feelings," Zoro said quickly.

"N-no, I do," I said.

Zoro grabbed the back of my head and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened. I felt Zoro tilt my head so we could deepen the kiss. After a while, we parted.

To be continued…

So, love is in the air! Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter was so long. I don't know if you haven't realised it already but I don't use the Australian slang. It's just something that I dislike. I will use some of it, like saying Aussie. I don't like the word 'g'day.' What ever happened to good old hi, hello, hey? I don't call people mate. I have something against barbecues. Why are they called 'barbies?' Who made up that slang? Also, I don't even have a BBQ. Well, I did but I didn't use it for about 8 years. I hope this clears a few things so don't expect much australian slang.


	7. Chapter 7

So thanks you to all who reviewed. I'm glad you like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The next morning after Zoro had kissed me, Zoro had woken up early in the morning. He had been loud and woke me up. I opened my eyes a tiny bit to find Zoro staring at me. When he saw me looking back at him, he shifted his gaze towards the ground.

"Why were you looking at me while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, no reason," Zoro mumbled.

"Don't lie to me Zoro," I said strictly.

"I was admiring your beautiful form," Zoro said quickly.

"Aww, that's so sweet," I said. "Wanna go on a walk?"

"Okay, let's go," Zoro said. "Oh wait, should the crew know?"

"I don't know. Do you want them to know?" I asked.

"Maybe we should just keep it quiet, you know, just in case this ends up turning into a serious thing," Zoro said.

"So you think this relationship isn't serious?!" I asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Zoro asked.

"I think it is! Out of my way!" I pushed Zoro to the side and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs into the lounge room.

"Kayla-chan, would you like some breakfast?" Sanji asked.

I ignored him and ran out the front door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"No, I did," Zoro said.

"What did you do?" Sanji asked angrily.

"I said something I shouldn't have," Zoro replied. He ran after me. Only, he didn't actually know where I was. He looked all around the motel area but still couldn't find me. "Where is she?" Zoro asked himself.

Meanwhile, in a dark part of town…

"So little lady, how should I start killing you?" a man said.

"How about you leave me alone," I said.

"No way, girly, it's rare we have such a beauty to toy with," the man smirked. His friends smirked too.

I looked around me to see if there was anything I could attack these men with, only to find there wasn't any.

"Now, what do you want your last word to be?" the man asked.

"You're a piece of shit," I growled then immediately wanted to take it back.

"You've done it now," the man said and charged at me.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel pain. Suddenly, I felt myself get pushed back. I opened my eyes and found Zoro standing in front of me.

"Zoro," I whispered.

"You're safe now, Kayla," Zoro said.

"Oh, who's this? Your boyfriend?" the man smirked.

"You bet," I said.

Zoro stared at me in surprise. I smiled back at him and gave a small smile. Zoro smiled back a bit before turning towards the large number of men.

"So, who wants to die first?" he asked.

"Let me think. Oh, that would be you," the man said.

"I was thinking it would be you," Zoro said.

"We'll see," and the men jumped at Zoro. Zoro brought out his swords and blocked their attacks. "I won't forgive anyone that hurts my girlfriend."

Zoro's words hit me like a warm wave. He really did care about me! And better yet, I got to watch him fight. Which brought back thoughts I had blocked out for a while. Why was the strawhat crew at this motel? I pushed back that thought. I didn't want to worry about that now. Right now I just want to worry about being with Zoro.

While I was thinking about the strawhats, Zoro had beaten every one of those criminals. He walked over to me and bent down to be eye-to-eye with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? Did you get any injuries?" I asked.

"No, though I can't say the same for these guys," Zoro said, kicking one of the guys in the ribs. "Let's go."

We got up and walked back to the motel.

"Where were you two?!" Nami demanded when we got home.

"There was this fight," I said.

"Okay," Nami said.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready," Sanji called out.

We all went to have breakfast.

To be continued…

Stopped it at there. I wanted to get this chapter out today and it's nearly 12am. Very tired and I can't be bothered writing anymore. Keep reviewing and I'll uploading the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for this very late update. I've been busy and just haven't had the time to upload any new chapters of Holiday. I'm glad everyone likes this story, getting your reviews and ideas makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Alright Kayla, truth or dare?" Luffy asked me. It was around 9pm and we were all sitting in the lounge playing truth or dare.

"Dare," I replied.

"Okay, you have to… pat Zoro's green hair," Luffy said.

I looked at Zoro and luckily he didn't look like he minded. I walked over to him and gave his hair a pat. He felt spiky under my hand. I walked back to my spot and sat down.

"Okay, Sanji, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Sanji said.

"You have to reveal what's under your fringe," I said. Funny, I already know but I've always wanted to see what he would look like without a fringe.

Sanji looked hesitant but put his fingers under his fringe and lifted the hair up. I took in the sight. Sanji with no fringe. That would be a sight that will stay embedded in my mind, until I forget it of course.

"Your eyebrows are exactly the same," Usopp said.

"Yeah, now can we drop the subject?" Sanji asked quietly. "Mm, marimo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zoro said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Sanji asked.

"4," Zoro replied. "Luffy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, what else?" Luffy grinned.

"Okay, you have to… kiss Nami," Zoro said.

"What?! Why am I getting included in this dare?!" Nami demanded.

"Because you are," Zoro said simply. "Go on Luffy, do it."

Luffy leaned in and gave a light kiss on Nami's lips. Sanji was furious.

"Get off her, you bastard!" he screamed and kicked Luffy away.

"It was a dare, don't blame me," Luffy complained.

"I'll blame you if I want to," Sanji said.

Soon everyone was yelling except for me and Zoro.

"I guess this is my fault," I said quietly. "I'm the one who suggested we play truth or dare."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Zoro said comfortingly.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" I snapped.

"Look, they'll calm down by tomorrow. For now why don't we go to bed?" Zoro asked.

"Ok," I shrugged. We walked to Zoro's bedroom together. I could still hear the others fighting. Zoro noticed that I still looked tense so he sat next to me.

"It's fine, Kayla, it is. I know them more than you and I know they'll calm down soon enough," Zoro said.

That was a lie. I knew a lot about the crew, their pasts, everything.

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Why can't you just accept that it was a dare!" I heard Luffy yell. It sounded like he and Sanji were coming up the stairs.

"We'll you seemed to enjoy it!" Sanji yelled.

"No, I didn't, it was a dare!" Luffy yelled.

I wanted to go out and say something to them. Zoro seemed to know what I was thinking because he opened the door and grabbed the two men by their short collars.

"Stop fighting you two," Zoro ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do, marimo head," Sanji muttered.

"Don't talk back," Zoro said.

The others came up the stairs to see what was happening.

"Zoro's right, Sanji-kun, you need to stop fighting," Nami said.

Zoro let go of Luffy and Sanji.

"Now we all should go to bed, we'll need our strength for tomorrow," Nami said.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"No one told you?" Nami asked. I shook my head. "Oh, we're going on a hike."

"A hike?! Are you kidding me?" I groaned. "I get tired very easily."

"Well if you get tired I'm sure Zoro will carry you," Nami said.

"I guess," I mumbled.

To be continued…

Well tensions are high, aren't they? I'm accepting ideas so because I have a writers block.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone, I'm having trouble with this fic. I really need ideas otherwise I can't continue the story. Feel free to suggest anything. Also, I'm really bored with this fic so don't expect me to update a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to find that Zoro wasn't in the room. I could hear voices coming from the living room so I figured I might have overslept. I remembered that we were going on that hike so I jumped out of bed and went downstairs. Just as I was about to walk into the lounge room, I heard what the strawhats were saying.

"Kayla can't stay with us anymore," Nami said.

What? What did they mean I couldn't stay with them?

"But why not?" Luffy asked.

"There's something strange about her and also… I don't exactly trust her. She seems to know a lot about us but we've barely said anything to her about are pasts," Nami explained.

"But we don't know for sure Nami," Usopp pointed out.

"Maybe we should ask her what she knows about us. Zoro, since you seem to know her the most, you'll be interrogating her after we go on the hike," Nami said.

"Okay," Zoro said.

Interrogate me? Zoro wouldn't interrogate me, he trusts me.

'Or does he?' A voice in my head asks.

I let out a small gasp which made the pirates look in my direction.

"How much did you hear, Kayla?" Nami asked.

"I-I only just came down the stairs. I didn't hear anything," I said quickly.

Nami stared at me before continuing. Well, she didn't exactly continue what she was saying, she started talking about the hike.

"So in about an hour, we will all be prepared to go on a hike," Nami said.

We all went to our rooms to get ready. Getting dressed in Zoro's room while Zoro was in it was still awkward.

"Turn around while I get changed, Zoro," I said.

"Okay," he turned around.

I put on a fresh shirt and pants then put on some boots Nami gave me earlier. They were black, a colour that made my feet look big but it would have to do.

"Okay Zoro, you can look now," I said. I realised that I had forgotten the most important thing and that was a hat. I grabbed a black cap that I had packed and I put it over my long brown hair.

"Is everyone ready?" I heard Nami call from downstairs.

"Just a minute," Luffy yelled.

Soon we were all ready to go on the hike. Nami made sure we had gone to the toilet and that we had packed plenty of food and liquids.

(I can't be bothered writing about the hike but here's something that happened)

Half way during the hike, Zoro got lost. I was the first one to notice this.

"Hey, where's Zoro?" I asked.

"That dumb idiot, he's gotten lost again," Sanji grumbled.

"Shouldn't we look for him?" I asked.

"You can but we always eventually find him or he finds us," Nami said.

"I'll stay with you, I don't wanna get lost," I said.

We walked around a bit more but there was still no sign of Zoro.

"Everyone, maybe we should look for Zoro, it's been ages since we last saw him." While I said this I wasn't looking at them so when I finished I turned around, only to find that no one was there. "E-everyone?" I asked. I suddenly felt very scared.

I heard something in the bushes behind me and quickly turned around. "Who's there?" I demanded.

A squirrel appeared from the bush.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie," I said sweetly to the squirrel.

It was then that I felt something climbing up my back. Slowly it crawled up my back until I was able to see it on my shoulder. It was a…

"SPIDER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was huge and black. Not good for someone as arachnophobic as me. I started panicking. What if it bit me?

After a few minutes of panicking, I felt the spider hop off me. I fell to the ground, scared shitless (I said the sh word!). I looked at the spider, which was now lying on the ground, dead. I looked up to see who had killed it.

"Zoro," I whispered.

"I didn't think you were that scared of spiders," Zoro said.

"Well I am, so deal with it," I said.

"Let's look for the others," Zoro said.

"No, let's stay here," I argued.

"Okay, we'll stay where we are," Zoro said. "How much food and water do you have left?"

I realised that it had been ages since I had anything to eat or drink.

"I still have tons of stuff. What about you?" I asked.

"Same here," Zoro said. "We may be out here for a while. We'll have to save our food for when we really need it."

"Do you think… we'll have to stay out here overnight?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," Zoro said.

"Zoro, I'm scared," I whispered.

"Everything will be fine. The others will find us really soon then we'll be on our way home. I'll even carry you back," Zoro said, putting an arm around me.

I knew he was lying and that we probably would be spending the night out here.

Hours passed and no one had found us. It was now nighttime and I was getting tired.

"Zoro, I feel so tired," I said.

"Let's sleep," Zoro said and we both lay down on the grass. Zoro wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It felt relaxing to have someone next to me. Especially since it was Zoro.

"I'll stay up and keep a look out for the others," Zoro said.

"You can't stay up all night, can you?" I asked.

"Of course I can. Now go to sleep," Zoro said.

I shifted a bit until I got comfortable. As time passed, I felt myself slowly falling sleep.

To be continued…

Remember people, suggestions are welcome. In fact, they're needed.


End file.
